


close our eyes and sleep well

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: ringing in 2018





	close our eyes and sleep well

"What do you want to do for New Year's?" Phil asks, one morning in mid-November. 

(He's naked except for black calvins, eyes sleepy behind his glasses and hair pushed back. Half a human, he always says, before his first coffee. Dan has, in the recent past, been known to respond that he's still a full snack. Phil always appreciates Dan's... appreciation. 

Just, after coffee.)

"Options?" Dan asks. 

Phil shrugs. "See if Ian wants company again. Have a few people over..." 

Phil trails off. The kettle's finished boiling. He pours a mug full and stirs in his instant coffee. 

"What if," Dan says. "Revolutionary concept here." 

"I always do like those," Phil says, adding in two sugars and a splash of lactose free milk. 

"What if we just say fuck off to everyone else and stay home?" 

Phil sips his coffee, a serene look on his face. "Revolutionary." 

* 

On the thirty-first of December, Phil bundles up and ventures into the rain for a bottle of champagne. He leaves Dan in a gaming haze, barely aware of the world around him. This break, this time to themselves, is restorative for the soul but not for Dan's posture with the way he hunches over his keyboard for twelve hours at a time. 

"Just champagne," is all Dan thinks to shout after him as Phil heads down the stairs and out the door. 

It's a nice attempt, but they both know Phil takes no responsibility for his purchasing when left to his own devices, and champagne deserves snacks as well. 

*

He runs his fingers over the foil labels, bottle after bottle after bottle. 

He's in the nice section, because sometimes he likes nice things. He likes buying nice things to share with Dan, even when it's just for the two of them sat in their pyjamas on the sofa. 

He couldn't do this, in the start. Not that it made a difference to Dan; Dan was impressed when Phil splurged for a bigger sized drink in Starbucks or paid for dinner. But Phil's grown up seeing his dad surprise his mum with nice things, with expensive jewelry and fancy trips. 

Expensive things don't mean you love someone more, Phil knows that. But expensive things still make someone feel loved. 

And anyway, he thinks, closing his fingers around the neck of a bottle. They've worked hard. They deserve it. 

* 

He stops in Tesco on the way back to see if they've got any mince pies left on the shelf. He walks away disappointed but not empty handed, finding solace in two bags of crisps and some chocolate eggs off the new Easter display.

* 

"Phil," Dan says, exasperated at the sight of Phil holding multiple bags. 

Dan's got the nice smelling candles lit and the lights dimmed down. Phil misses, not for the first time, their fireplace. He's got no real yearning to walk their life backwards, but all the same he's got his mum's sense of nostalgia about him. 

They had a lot of good memories in front of that fireplace. Cheap champagne, he thinks, on a New Year's Eve long past. 

He catches sight of Dan's profile. Dan, all grown up now, and so much more settled into himself. They're different people now, and this is almost a different life. 

Forwards is always better than backwards, he's learned. He's learning. 

Phil hands in the champagne first. "Put it on to chill? It'll be cold by the time it's midnight." 

"Your mum'll be cold by the time it's midnight," Dan says. 

* 

Dan plays his game, and Phil responds to a few emails, and the minutes tick by in abject normality. 

* 

"Are you actually asleep?" Dan asks. 

"No," Phil says, voice drowsy. He's wrapped in Dan's warm blanket, and the television's on though Phil can't properly recall anything that's been shown in the past ten minutes. 

But he wasn't asleep, though. He was just in that place where his mind wanders a bit. It's not quite dreaming but it's not quite real and Phil's always liked that place a lot. 

"It's ten til midnight," Dan says. "I'm opening the champagne, and you're waking up." 

Phil sits up, stretching his arms over his head. He watches Dan walk to the kitchen and thinks of getting up to help, but it's too cozy where he's at. 

Dan comes back with two champagne flutes, because they're the sort of people that own champagne flutes now. 

They're also the sort of people that own Star Wars pyjama bottoms and turned down invitations to seven different various parties and events so they could spend the evening in their matching Star Wars pyjama bottoms drinking their fancy drink out of fancy flutes. 

* 

The champagne's good. They finish half the bottle as they watch Big Ben and wait for the fireworks, tucked up together sharing the cozy warm blanket now. 

The clock strikes midnight and they close on a kiss, lip to lip and smile to smile. 

"This is nice," Dan says, sounding about as drowsy and content as Phil feels. 

There won't be a lot of milestones they get to share alone together over the next year. Together, sure; but solitude will be hard won. Phil wants to bottle this, to wrap it up and store it away for when he needs to remember it later. 

"Yeah," Phil says. 

He feels a kiss to his temple. "I like being old and boring with you," Dan says.

"Good," Phil says, and returns the kiss to the corner of Dan's mouth. "Because we'll just get older and more boring with every passing year." 

And that, Phil thinks, sounds just fine to him.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr and twitter @alittledizzy 
> 
> and thanks as always to shoe for the fact checking help <3


End file.
